The Cost of Love
by Charli1436
Summary: Alice surprises Bella and it unexpectedly results in her falling head over heels for Alice's brother, Edward. What happens when a jealous ex girlfriend enters the picture and tries to separate them? All human
1. Surprises Surprises

So here's the Cost of Love. This is my first story and I'm nervous and stoked at the same time. Please review so I'll know if you like it or not and if I want to continue. ** I WANT TO SAY THANKS TO MY BFF YASMEEN aka. lil-miss-jollyrancher.** Also go read her story. It's called You're Unforgetable. It's really good. I've read her draft which is 96 pages in counting.

**

* * *

**

Bella

"Alice where are we going"

Alice knows that I hate surprises. Even when kids were, she would surprise me every Friday with something. Now it's a tradition.

Alice is my best friend. We knew each other since we were in diapers. I left and we found each other years later at Meyer University. She's a true shopaholic. She said that the movie Confessions of a Shopaholic was based on her. I 100% agree.

Today was very weird. Alice let me where whatever I wanted. I put on some blue skinny jeans and a blue sleeveless shirt and Alice didn't say anything. She didn't argue with me saying I need to dress up or anything. I think she's gone through the phase of letting me dress myself now. I came out of the bathroom and then was ready to go. When I walked in the living room, Alice wasn't there. She's probably still getting dressed. It took me 10 minutes to get dressed because I didn't bother putting makeup on or really doing my hair. I sat there on the couch watching some show. I really wasn't paying attention. I was too bust wondering what today's surprise is.

55 minutes later, Alice came out. "Bella, it took you so long to dress." I know she isn't talking about to me. It only took me 10 minutes, it takes Alice an hour to get dress.

Just as I was about to open the door and leave Alice said, "Bella put on those stilettos that I gave you for your last surprise. They would be great for where going." _Ugh_. Last time Alice bought me 5 inch stilettos I tripped and fell. For god's sake I told her that I was clumsy and those shoes will kill me before I turn old. But like always, there's no point in debating with her. Alice gets what Alice wants. I just did what she said.

After putting on the death traps, we walked out the door and locked it. We took the stairs and went into Alice's S500 Mercedes. Her family was so rich. Her father, Carlise, is a music producer and her mom, Esme, is a interior designer, so she got that money. Alice only told recently that she's wealthy because she didn't want me or anyone to treat her differently. We got into the car and we turned to our favorite station, Hot 99.5.

"Bella! This is my song." They played I'm Yours by New Moon **(actually the one from Jason Mraz). **The the hottest band of all time suddenly flouded my mind. Then my day dream got interrupted when the dj said "Guess what fans? New Moon will be playing at the Twilight Stadium tonight." _I wonder....naw._

**Alice**

I can't wait till Bella sees my present for her! She will love me forever. Well, she already loves forever, but you get the point.

**Bella**

We were driving in silence, besides the radio playing and Alice's high pitched voice singing to some of the songs. I just layed my head and hope that my surprise is good. Just as I was about to doze off Alice announced "Bella were here."

We were at Twilight Stadium! _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. _I love Alice so much right now. I screamed.

"Thank you so much Ali. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND THIS BAND!" I screeched.

"I know." Alice replied with a smug grin on her tiny face.

We found a space that was really close to the entrance. Alice was about to get into this space, when a lady stopped her. They were both stuck in a position where it looked like they were trying to squeeze in the space. She and the lady started to aruge through their windows. _OMG._ Why couldn't she let the old lady have it? I just sat there and watched. It was too funny. The lady finally gave up because Alice wasn't giving in. The lady left to find another space.

"Thanks again" I said.

"There is so much more Bella." What more can she give me?

We were in the 5th row. I was surprised that we were this close. We were waiting for the band to come when the crowd started roaring. First Jasper came out. He was the bass player. Then Rosalie, the guitarist. Emmett, the drumer. Finally, the singer walked onto the stage. Edward. Swoon. He is so hot.

The first song they sang was Forever **(I know Chris Brown sings it. Just go along with it.) **After that the crowd went wild. The next song sang Edward switched with Rosalie so he was now playing the guitar and Rosalie was at the the mic. She began to sing Hot N' Cold.

_You're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes than you're in no_

_You're in than you're out_

_You're up than you're down_

_You're wrong when its right_

_Theres black than there's white_

_We fight we break up_

_We kiss and make up _

She sang the rest of the words.

When the song ended Edwrad cam eup to the mic and said, "One lucky fan is going to sing with my on this next song" I really hoped he picked me, but I highly doubt that. He looked around and he pointed to me and popped this bretah taking crooked grin. Swoon again. _Are you fucking serious?_ I was in heaven right now. I had to pinch myself to prove I wasn't dreaming.

"Bella go up there. We're all waiting on you."

"I can't Alice I can't sing infront of all these people. What if I fall down and hurt myself on stage?" I asked.

"No you won't. Calm down and take you're butt up there". With thta, I made my way thorught the crowd to the stage. _Deep breaths Bells. Take your time. You're going to do great_. I had to keep telling myself. I walked up to Edward.

"It's going to be alright, Bella" he whispered in my ear. His cool breath sent shivers down my spine.

Rosalie and Jasper played the intro to I'm Yours. We sang in unison:

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back _

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some _

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours _

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love _

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved _

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours _

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear _

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed _

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue _

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours _

_Come on and open up your mind and see like me  
(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
(No more, no more)  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure) _

_So please don't, there's no need  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours _

_Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours  
You best believe, best believe I'm yours_

The whole time we were singing I thought he was staring at me, but I just kept on staring at the Alice till the song was over.

"You did awesome Bella. You just might be in the band...if you want to" Edward said while we bowed. Omg THE EDWARD IS TALKING TO ME! All I did was stare at him. He ad the most beautiful emerald eyes and a odd, but rad brozne colored hair. His hair was dishelved in a way taht looked like he just got out of bed. It was awesome. We was tall, lean, but still muscular. He was perfect.

Just before I was about to say something, Alice came up to me. "Bells, you did amazing! See you later Edward. I have to talk to Bella." Edward nodded and joined the band as they headed to their dressing rooms.

"Alice how do you know Edward?" I asked.

"Well...I wanted your surprise to be extremely special this time, so I called and asked him. Andhe'ssortakindofmybrother" she rushed in one sentence.

"What!" that was all I could say.

"He's my brother Bella" she repeated.

How come I never noticed they kind of look alike. They had that same pale skin and emerald eyes. _Shit_.

"How come I never saw him at your house?" I asked.

"Bella its a long story. Lets go meet the band first" she suggested. We walked to the bands' dressing room and knocked on the door. I never knew how big Emmett was when, until he opened the door. H was gigantic. He was the first to hug me.

"Hi, I'm Emmett. This is Jasper, Rosalie and Edward" he introduced everyone.

"We could have introduced ourselves Em" Rosalie said.

We all said our hellos and began to talk. I was about to talk to Edward, until this tramp came in and started kissing on Edward like he a piece of candy.


	2. not knowing

Bella:

I just looked at her . She introduced her self. "Hi. My name is Tanya". She looked at me as if I was suppose to say something. " I was is the movie Prostitute 1 and 2".Now why would I now her she is just a slut. Edward looked like he was in pain. My thoughts were interrupted when Edward said "Tanya I don't like you .We are not together. Stop stalking me and leave me alone". Everyone stared laughing. I felt said for her, but she deserved that. "I hated her so much .I didn't know why he went with her in the first place". Alice whispered in my ear. "I know why" .Emmet said. "He was all depressed about Bella so I told him to go on some dates ,but he was confused so he went for the first girl he saw, and that happened to be Tanya". He was depressed about me. No he must be talking about another Bella. I'm so plain. I have brown hair and brown eyes and a normal body structure. This is just too much for me today. I need to get out of here. "Alice can we go home I'm really tired. This surprise was the best, but the screaming and the singing took a lot of energy from today's events." She knew I was lying but caught on. "Bella and I are going skating tomorrow would highly appreciate if you guys came." Why was she doing this to me? We all said our good byes but I when were saying that I kept seeing Edward with pain in his eyes. When he was staring at me.I didn't say anything.I just walked with Alice in knew that she would have to tell me about the story with Edward. We walked to the garrage to get the got in and turned on the radio. " Comming up your going to hear the new moon concert today ". " Bella your going to be on the radio".Alice screamed.I was happy.I screamed with joy with Alice.I still wonder..... Why did Edward get depressed over me?Ill just going to have to wait till Alice tells me.

Edward:

_beep beep beep_

On the caller id it said is my sister Alice. " ". "I am just going to make this very I give Bella surprises every friday and I want her to sing with you band.I know this might be asking too much,but Bella is very special to me and sje loves your band._ love of my Edward do not think like got over it is just a stranger now._ "Edward I know that you had a crush on her along time ago when we were young,but you decided that you couldnt be with her because your a dumb ass." " You no what Alice I did that so I woulnt fall for her.I know I might sound selfish ,but this wouldnt work with me and her but I will do this for you."_Edward are you sure that you can do I am going to end fallinf for her agaian,but maybe we can work out if we are meant to if she dosent like me? I have to be ready for Edward calm down this is just a girl that you had a crush on when you were young and you abondent her so calm down._

_Flashback:_

" Edward just go talk to her ".Emmet said. "no what if she dosent like me ".I said. " You will never know until we try ".Every day I look out of the window to look at my sisters best friend was so pretty.I knew she wpuld never like me so a I just distant myself from time she would sleep over I would ask Esme if I could spend the night over my friends house not even to accosiate with when she left I became depressed.I just stayed in my roon all stayed in my room and listen to music.I began cutting myself parents were so scared for mre they put me in therapy.

_end flaskback_

_I hope this goes well_


End file.
